Dangers Within
by FireBadTreeNice
Summary: Hogwarts is the one place that Voldemort is afraid to attack, right? So when something insidious strikes the school, no one knows where to point the finger. With the Potions master missing, can the students band together to stop the danger from within bef
1. Chapter One: Darkness Rising

~~~~~Disclaimer~~~~~  
These characters are not ours, they do not belong to the either of the writers that created this work. They are entirely the property of JKR. We make no money for these stories ~sob~  
  
~Authors's Words= This story was made by two people, working hand in hand. This is not a thing written by one person, it's written by two. We worked side by side for many a sleepless night (you have no idea) to make this, I know we both hope you enjoy it, and we will continue to write on it. Please enjoy. Cyn and Di .~  
  
~~~~CHAPTER ONE: The Point of Contact~~~~~ Privet Drive #4 .  
Petunia paused in the kitchen, putting her hands to her hips. That boy still hadn't woken up. She shook her head, and walked to the stairwell. "Harrrry! Harrry Potter! Wake up this instant!" she yelled up the steps..it was too much effort to go get the boy up herself. Of course, they had to at least treat the little brat to something like hospitality now, what with the threats they had received. "Harrry!" She screeched again, before heading back towards the kitchen. It was time for him to make his "contact" that those...those people had ordered. She did NOT want them in her house. They where..where crazed madmen, and she wanted them as far away from her and her family as possible. She patted her hair, before stepping into the kitchen. Fastening the bow on the back of her apron. "Where is that boy?" She asked Dudley and Vernon..not really expecting an answer..  
Inside the smallest of the bedrooms at Number 4 Privet Drive, a jet- black haired teenager looked up from the book he was studying, and groaned. Voldemort had woken him up last night, sharing the 'joy' of the scene of muggle torture. Closing the book, the young man ran his fingers through the messy crop of hair, pushing it away from his forehead, temporarily exposing the jagged lightening-bolt shaped scar that marked him so different from everyone else. Because it was a curse scar. And he was the only one in the world that had one of them. Because this one came from "Avada Kedavra". The killing curse. Which Harry had survived w hen he was a year old. Harry Potter, was a wizard. To be specific, the Saviour of the wizarding world. Closing the book, 1001 Magical Herbs and Fungii, He placed it upon the bed, and called out, "Coming Aunt Petunia!" before rising from the bed, and stiffly moving towards the door. The cruciatus always left one feeling stiff, and he'd experienced the echos of it no less than ten times last night. Slowly, he made his way down the stairs, stepping carefully, and found his 'family'. "Yes Aunt Petunia?"  
She rolled her eyes, smoothing down her apron. "Your supposed to contact...those..those ...those.." she almost spat the word. "Those people again today, remember? " she swished over to the stove, and flipped the ham that was cooking away on the stove, they couldn't make the boy work for his keep anymore, so she had to do it herself. She almost snarled. "Besides, breakfast is almost ready, and since we have to feed you as well as house you now, you'd better be down here on time, or I'll toss it to the dogs." she turned away, flouncing over to give Vernon his morning cup of coffee. Dudley looked up from the handheld game he was playing "Moommy..can I have another donut? I'm hungry!" he whined..  
  
Harry smoothed his hair down over his scar as he flopped down at the table across from his cousin Dudley, who promptly looked down at his plate. Every since the dementor attack, Dudley had attacked different, almost scared of Harry. Which suited him just fine. The green eyed teenager supressed a smile as Petunia put a small portion of ham, and an even smaller pancake on his plate, and mumbled a thank you, before wolfing the food down. Here lately, he'd been hungry more often, and could swear he was going through a growth spurt. /Maybe I wont be the shortest guy in classes this year/ He thought to himself, before mentally composing his letter to the order. He was definitely going to ask when he could get out of here.  
  
She served Vernon his breakfast,and fixed herself a healthy plate of food. Dudley she satisfied with more donuts. She glared at Harry as she ate. "Don't forget to write them " she warned him, her stare cold, the consciquences if they came here, would be greater than what anything they would do to her and her family she was sure. She rolled her eyes, and turned her back on the boy, somewhat glad that she had given him small portions, while everyone else's heaped over the plates almost..  
  
"Yesss Aunt Petunia." He muttered, and instantly Vernon Dursely smacked him on the head with the morning paper he'd been reading as he ate. "You mind your manners in this house, you ungrateful freak! You treat your aunt with respect or else!" Anger began to build in Harry and he looked at Vernon as he rose up from his seat. "Or else what?" He spat. "I tell the order that you've threatened me? That you've hit me?" At his words, Vernon paled and then went purple with surpressed fear and rage, and Harry grinned to himself as he took his plate over to the sink and put it down. "I'll go write them now." He said quietly, and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
Petunia shook her head. "Freak boy" she uttered as the door shut. "I'll be glad when he's gone.." Vernon murmered and Dudley whined, wanting more to eat, no doubt. Petunia smiled at her son. "It'll be better soon, he'll go back to that school, and we won't have to put up with him for much longer..." she went over and sat between her husband and son, lavishing attention on the both of them. Completely content in ignoring the fact that Harry existed for at least the time being.  
  
Pushing open the door to his room seconds later, Harry looked around the comfortable mess, smirking. It drove his aunt nuts that he didnt keep his room as clean as the rest of the house, and since his 'freak stuff' was kept in here, she refused to step foot in the place. Going over to the small writing desk, he unearthed a piece of clean parchment, and got out his quill and inkpot. For a moment he closed his eyes, thinking. Then, as much as he'd considered telling the order or at least Lupin how he was feeling, the things that were going on in his head, the same cursory note got scratched down. "Hello Professor, The muggles are treating me okay. My scar is doing okay. Any news yet on when I get to go to the Weasleys? Respectfully, Harry". Rolling up the piece of parchment, he put a rubber band around it, and reach it towards Hedwig. "I don't have any string girl. Think you can carry this like this?" The snowy white owl, which he'd had going on six years now, gave him a look that made him feel extremely stupid, and reach out one claw. When he placed it in her talons, she gripped it tightly, and flew from the perch he'd rigged beside her cage, out into the day. 


	2. Chapter Two : Gathering of the Pack

~~~DISCLAIMER~~~Same as before. We didn't make it, we don't own it. We make no money! ~~~~~~CHAPTER TWO: GATHERING OF THE PACK~~~  
  
Hermoine pushed back her only slightly bushy hair, and settled back at the table, she'd arranged to meet Remus here, in muggle area, before they went to go get Harry. Her parents, had let her go alone, a sign of their trust in her, they'd given her cab money, and even called the cab. They seemed excited at the prospect of having one of her friends coming to stay with them. She smiled and settled down, pushing her skirts, yes, she even wore skirts outside of Hogwartz, down around her legs more firmly as the wind ruffled them, and sat. She sipped the soda she'd gotten herself, and waited impatiently. She checked the silver watch her mum had gotten her, and sighed. He was late...her brow creased slightly with worry as she looked around, wondering just where Remus had gotten off too..  
  
"Yes...Yes madam. No..no..no..Madam, please. I've got to..Yes madam..Look...I hate to be...NOW REALLY!" He ended exasperatedly, staring at the old woman who'd been pestering him with questions every since he'd offered to carry her bags across the road. The old dame had quickly went from friendly to nosey, to overly-critisizing. It was the full moon last night, and Remus Lupin was tired, tetchy, and in a hurry. Careful not to break anything, he sat the bags down beside her, and said. "I really am sorry, but I must go. Have a nice day. " With that, he tugged on the hem of the tweed jacket he'd managed to procur in a muggle second-hand shop and scanned the area. Sure enough, he soon spotted the young Miss Granger, and made his way over to her, plopping down in the seat and running his fingers through his now mostly grey hair, groaning in frustration before he gathered himself together and looked up at her. "Hello Hermione." He said softly. "You're looking well."  
  
She smiled sweetly. "Your late" she murmered. She arched a brow, not so bushy eyebrow at Remus, her parents had treated her to a saloon, and she'd had them taken down a bit, it had hurt, but the effect was better, her hair, also was trimmed, and now laid in soft waves. She stood up. "Well, we should be going, I want to get Harry out of there as fast as possible.." She paused. "And you, Remus, look like hell rolled over and croaked on you." A hint of mischeif in her eyes, impudent she had always been. "Shall we? I want him out of that ..that..place..I still don't understand why Dumbledore insists that he stays there..."  
  
The last Marauder smiled wearily as he got to his feet. "It was a full moon last night. " He said softly, in way of explanation, and then he offered his arm to her, every inch the gentleman. Lupin may have been unfortunate enough to be cursed with an inner beast, but he was in many ways more human than a good deal of today's males. "Dumbledore has his reasons. We must trust him. If we can't trust him....who can we trust?" He looked vaguely lost for a moment, sorrow glinting in his eyes as he remembered his recently lost best friend, and he quickly looked away, pinching at the bridge of his nose before drawing a deep breath and saying brightly. "I'm sure Harry will be quite surprised!"  
  
She put her arm on Remus's. "I hope pleasantley suprised, he's used to being able to go to Ron's when he's allowed to leave. " She murmered. "You don't think they'll give us much problem do you? I know from stuff that's happened in the past that they may not like Harry..but they don't want him to leave either.." she tilted her head up at her former professors face. Glancing at him a little worriedly. "I hope he doesn't mind coming to stay with me either.." she whispered. Before starting to walk. "Should we call a cab to Privet Drive, or are we walking?" She asked. She looked at Lupin, some people wouldn't trust him, for what he was, she had no problems doing so. He had proven himself to all of them in the past, and the loss of his friend, someone close as a brother, showed.  
  
Remus smiled down at her as they walked along. "We're walking a bit, only a few blocks or so, and then going to..erm..summon? no...call..yes..call a cab. As for the Durselys..." A bit of the wolf in him showed through in his eyes just then. "I am a Marauder, you know." That was the last he spoke until they reach the next street's corner, and standing beneath the sign "Briston Ave." Remus began the sometimes rather irrating process of flagging down a cab. As soon as one pulled over to the side of the curb, he opened the door for Hermione, wrinkled his nose at the smell of fish that emanated from the back seat, along with an undertone of vomit, and whipped out his wand. "Scourgify..." He whispered under his breath, before she could even sit down, and suddenly the air smelled ten times better. As soon as she was seated, he climbed in beside her, and shut the door. "Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging" He murmured to the large african-american driver, and then turned to Hermione. "So, what plans do you have while Harry is staying with you?" He left off the fact that, as she well knew, he would be staying too. He figured the both of them would not want him around, and intended to make himself as "invisible" as possible. "Hopefully you'll have a good affect on his study habits."  
  
She shook her head. "Well, I know Harry doesn't get to enjoy the muggle side of life often, and I think we'll probably punctuate studying with outings, small ones, nothing that could be guessed at or figured out before hand. I thought maybe a trip to the mall, I figured he might really enjoy that, we can stop by the bookstore there, and an ice creame shop, and I thought one day we might go out to the movies, I've told mum and dad a good bit about harry, and I think they plan on spoiling both of us rotten.." she smiled, it wasn't often that she mentioned that she was spoiled, but she was, and she knew it. Her parents doted on her. "Of course, we'll work in time to study, and I think it'll do Harry a lot of good, but he needs to get out of the house occasionally too, I don't want him griping that all we did over the summer was study" she looks at Remus. "Part of me thinks he won't want to come to my house with my parents and me..to be honest...The Weasley's are like his family, he hasn't known much kindness at the hands of muggles."  
  
Remus fell silent for a long moment, looking out the window as he thought about the young man that he'd been an honourary uncle to for so long. He reviewed everything he knew that Harry had gone through in his mind, and when he turned back to Hermione and spoke, his voice rang with the utmost seriousness. "I think that Harry needs to see that not all muggles are bad. He's not all powerful, but he is powerful, and the way his relatives treat him..with all that he's gone through besides...its a near thing I believe that he, if he wasn't as strong willed as he was, and well..as Harry..could turn dark. Or could begin to hate muggles. And we know where that leads. Do you understand? I dont mean that Harry would ever be evil..I just think that he needs to have his faith in muggles..too have his humanity restored."  
  
She nods her head. "Well, I can't promise anything, but I can gurantee you that my parents won't hurt him, and I'll try to make sure he enjoys himself." She looks at Remus, still a bit unsure. "I know Harry is powerful, but he's not the type to turn to the dark, I know that, and Ron knows that, more than you could ever guess. But your right, he does need to have his faith in everday people restored." she looks at Remus as the car headed towards Privet Drive. "Remus, can I ask you something, it's kind of serious?" she bit her bottom lip. Giving her a very uncertain, very young look.  
  
The former professor nodded at his one time student, who'm he held affection for. He was the scholarly type himself. It was nor would never be anything romantic, but sometimes, he almost ...saw Hermione as a friend. Not that she'd ever think of herself as such to him. He didnt realise he'd murmured the thoughts outloud, and went on to say. "Of course Hermione. Even if I'm no longer a professor, I still do care about you, Harry, and of course Ron. Any time you need to talk..."  
  
She ducked her head. "I know this is a strange question, but..it's something I'm curious about..I haven't been able to figure it out for all my reading, everyone says..that well..you know who, that he's evil..but what i want to know, is what is evil?" She looked at her former professor, it was obviously something that had her stumped for a good time, to the point that she had taken it to Remus.  
  
Remus blinked. The question momentarily stumped him. It was one that he'd never really thought to ask himself, and no one else had certainly asked him. He knew what dark was, but what truly was evil? Almost automatically though, the words came. "Evil is the lack of love. Evil is ..pleasure in others pain. Its when there is no awareness of others feelings, to the point you care in a positive way. Its corrupt, foul, malignant. Its like cancer. Evil is...the lack of everything good." He blinked again at his own explanation, and smiled at her. "Does that an-" Just then the car stopped, and he looked around. "Oh! We're..here."  
  
She nodded her head, and looked at him. "I do hope they don't give us a hard time" she opened the door and slid out of her side. "Thanks Remus, that..that helps..I had kind of been thinking it was like an ultimate greed, a greed so intense that it cannot see anything pure, and good, and nice in anyway without being able to want it for itself alone, or wanting to destroy it.." she blinked at herself. "okay..that's way too deep. " she looks at Lupin. "Shall we?" She felt like Daniel, facing the lions den. "I think, this might just..be interesting.." she mumbled under her breath.  
  
With his enhanced hearing, Lupin easily heard her, and grinned. "I think you might just be right." He said almost cheerily as he climbed out of the cab, sorted out the correct money, and coerced the driver into waiting for them to retrieve Harry. "No time like the present!" He said, looking around at the perfectly normal, perfectly...boring place. With that, he strode to the door, and knocked three times firmly. From the reports, he knew that just Harry and Petunia Dursely were home. Well, it was possible Dudly might be, but overall, he didnt expect it to be that bad. She moved up to stand next to Lupin. "Well, here goes nothing" she murmered. She settled herself at Remus's side. "I do hope he's not upset" she whispered, waiting for someone to approach the door. After long moments she heard footsteps starting to approach the door. She straightened her skirt and stuck a peice of hair behind her ear. "I almost hope they act out, I'd like to curse them" 


	3. Chapter Three: Getting Harry

~~~Disclaimer~~~Don't own it. Don't make money off it. CHAPTER THREE: Getting Harry  
  
Remus raised a brow, and stared down at the young woman. "You may like to , but you most certainly will not, young lady." He said sternly, and his weary features softened with a grin. "Thats my job." Just then, Petunia Dursely opened the door, and looked at the two of them. When she recognized Remus, she gave a screech and started to shut the door in his face, but with the preternatural speed that came with being a werewolf, he had the door blocked open before she'd even really more than completed the thought of closing the door. "Hello Mrs. Dursely." He said pleasantly. "You remember me, I presume? THis is Miss Hermione Granger. We're here to pick up Harry." Petunia struggled to shut the door. "He's not here! You'll have to come back some other time when Vernon's here!" She huffed, her face turning red, unable to shut the door on the werewolf's hand. Finally she stepped back, half snarling. "Your not welcome here. He's not leaving until Vernon says it's okay" she glared at the two people, and stared down at Hermoine. "Your one of them freaks aren't you, just like him!" drawing back like they'd give her a disease. Hermoine just smiled. "If you mean, am I a witch, why, yes, I am. Just like Harry." She looked at Remus, her wand hand almost itching, this stupid, petty woman. "We are here for Harry..and I suggest you let us in." She spoke irratabley, wanting more than anything to stupify this annoying woman.  
  
Harry was upstairs, finishing up a potions essay, when he heard the commotion downstairs. Frowning, he retrieved his wand from the desk, and quietly opened the door, tiptoeing down the stairs. He didnt know who was here, and was prepared for the worst. However, at the sight of hermiones hair, and the sound of Remus voice, he gave a sigh of relief, and rushed towards them, ducking under Petunia's arm and wrapping Hermione in a hug. She didn't spot harry until he hugged her, he was skinnier than she remembered, and she hugged him back tightly. "Harry!" she explained. "Are you alright? Remus and I are here to get you. " She glared at the woman who stood in the doorway, both hands on the doorframe. "He's not going! I told you. Vernon's not here, and as his custodial guardians we say that he can't go.." Harry quickly released Hermione, the wide smile on his face fading when he heard his aunts words, and the dark circles and gaunt look he had about him, much like remus, became readily apparent. Rage flared in him, and he turned to his Aunt. "I"m going, and you can't stop me! Do you really want me here that badly?" Remus glared at the woman even as his arm reach out to harry, wrapping around the young teenagers thin shoulders to give him a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry about her, Harry." He murmered quietly. "Just go get your stuff ready, okay?" The grey-haired maurader turned to Hermione. "Woudl you help him while I have a...talk...with Mrs Dursely?"  
  
Hermoine nodded, and ducked under the woman's flabby arms. "Come on Harry, I'll help you get packed in a jiffy." She scrambled up the steps, almost running over Dudley, who had come barreling down the stairs when he heard the commotion. "Muuumm" the young man welped, as Hermoine elbowed past him. "Fat pig" Hermoine uttered, as she passed him. She left Petunia to Remus, who she knew would deal with the irritating woman. Petunia glared as the two youngsters slid around her and into the house. "I said he shalln't be going..we tried to put a stop to it last time but you...you people keep turning up to steal him away, and you shall not have him this time!" the woman glared at Remus, only backing up a step when she remembered the threats. "Dudley!" she yelped. "Go call your father at work!"  
  
As the two disappeared, Remus forcefully, but ever gently pushed his way into the house, and smiled at Petunia. "Mrs. Dursely, You are a perfectly normal, perfectly boring, female version of a slug-eating prat. That said, if I did not think that it was absolutely necessary that Harry live here, I would turn you and your husband and son into toads, and feed you to the snakes. As it is, should you continue to try to prevent Harry from leaving, you shall find yourself on the receiving end of many a prank." He paused, and then grinned. "Like this.." With that he whispered something under his breath, and made a slight swishing movement of his wand. "Normal! Normal! Normal!" Began to ring out throughout the house." Remus chuckled. "You're so obsessed with being normal, for a few days, we'll make sure you know you are. If there is anything UN-normal in this house..it will call it out..just draw attention to it." Grinning, he called out her name, and instantly a voice resounded. "FREAK!" It was too much for Remus, who could barely hold in his laughter. Meanwhile, upstairs, Harry opened his door tentatively, a bit embarrassed of his room, and let Hermione in. "It shouldnt take me long. I dont have much to pack. I mean, most of its already in my trunk..." He went over to the writing desk and began gathering up parchments.  
  
She walked into the room, and looked around. It was sparce, hell it was worse than sparce, it was almost bare. She walked over to Hedgwig's cage and whistled sweetly to the great owl. "Heya girl.." she said, giving Harry a moment or two to get used to the situation. She smiled. "Need me to pack anything, or are you about ready?" she turned to look at him, feeling a little nervous about telling him that he'd be coming home with her. " Harry..um..they didn't think it's would be a good idea for you to go to the Weasley's this time, cause you always go there, and it's public knowledge, so well, would you like to come stay at my house until school starts? I know that well, it's not where you really wanna go, but still, it's your choice." She looked up at him, her nervousness showing, she didn't want him to not wanna come home with her, but she also didn't want him to agree too just to be nice. She looked at him. Biting the inside of her lip as she had a habit of doing when something made her nervous or worried.  
Harry looked up from stuffing the last of the text-books he had laying out into his trunk, at hermione's words. Anger filled him, that his one relief was being taken away, but it went as quickly as it came as he realised that 1. It was probably true, that it was common knowledge now if people knew who to ask, and 2. He wouldn't know whether he'd like it at Hermione's unless he gave it a chance. "That makes sense, 'Mione." He said, as he got to his hands and knees and pried up the loose floorboard that he still habitually kept his most precious things under. "I assume they've doubled the wards at your house? What are we going to do if an attack happens? We can't legally use magic, and well, you've seen how the gits at the ministry are..." He carefully laid the invisibility cloak, photo book, and mauraders map in his trunk, and closed the lid, making sure it locked before rising fully up and turning to her.  
  
She nodded her head. "Yeah, they said they doubled the wards, plus I think Remus will be hanging around some. Plus, no one is going to come looking at my house, they'll expect that you'll be at the Weasley's like usual..so we'll be okay.." She picked up Hedgwigs cage. "I got Hedg, if you can get the trunk.." she looked at him. "I hope you don't mind coming home with me, I think you'll like it.." she grinned. "Mom was excited to have someone to cook for..besides me, she says I eat like a bird. " She started chattering as she headed out of the room. "Besides, You'll be able to use magic soon, remember, the underage restriction won't hold for you much longer, and I'm not far behind you." She grinned, giving her a much younger look. "Come on, before Remus turns your Aunt and that fat piglet into toads."  
  
"You're a girl..all of you do nothing but pick at your food!" Harry said teasingly as he hefted his trunk up, and followed behind his best friend, only stopped to close the door before he continued after her. "and you're supposed to encourage me to -hurry- 'Mione..not lag!" He snorted with laughter at the idea fo his relatives being turned into toads, and when they reach the living room, he immediately cast a hopeful glance around. "Nope. No toads. Pity..." It struck then, what was coming from everything, and he looked around carefully, before looking at Remus and raising a brow. Remus grinned at him, and called out Harry's name. "Wizard!" "Ooookayy.." Harry drawled out, and Remus shrugged. "You're not a freak, but you're not normal either. The spell calls it as it see's it...."  
  
She grinned at Remus. "Darn, I was hoping you'd turned them into either pigs or toads.." she sighed, dramatically. "Well, we've got everything, can we get outta this pig stye now?" she spoke the words easily. Ignoring the cowering, screeching woman and the boy trying to hide in his mother's bossom. "Come on..enough of these...these people, before I get tempted again." With that, she stuck her nose up in the air, and marched towards the door holding Hedwigs' cage. She made the door, and moved right on out of it. She spoke as she passed Remus. "Still should have turned em into toads.."  
  
arry sniggered as he followed after Hermoine, unable to resist,"You know, I think your the first person to EVER call my aunt's home a pig-stye! I mean, my room, yes, understandable, but not the rooms she actually touches..." He stopped, staring at the cab, and it wasn't until Remus placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, that he even realised he'd stopped moving. "Come, Harry.." Remus said softly, but the boy just stood there, looking at the cab. It was unbelievable that he'd be gotten in such a ...normal way. Finally he looked to Remus, and asked apprehensively. "It doesn't fly, does it? Cause, I've had enough of flying cars...really..."  
  
Hermoine laughed, and put Hedgwig in the seat, near the floor boards, and scooted in next, placing her legs on each side of the cage so that the animal couldn't be jostled about in the trip. "It's a cab harry..you won't be living in Ron's kind of world, just a normal muggle family..it'll be different than what you'll expect, I promise you. " She grinned a bit. Looking at the driver. "Please pop the trunk, their's a well..trunk to stow. " The driver sighed, and popped the trunk, and she waited while the Trunk was carefully placed. Waiting for them to get in. spiritflames_tornsoul: Remus took the trunk from Harry, as though it didnt weigh a pound, and slipped it into the boot of the car. After making sure the lid closed firmly, he turned to go to his side of the cab, when he spied Harry still standing there, eyeing him. Finally, after a long moment, the silent teen spoke. "You know, sometimes, I almost wanna hurt you." It didnt take long for the werewolf to figure out what he meant, and Remus threw back his head and truly laughed, a deep happy sound that came from deep within him. Harry joined in after a moment, walking around and slipping in, so that he sat next to Hermione. When he finally regained control of himself, the older man sat down too, and pulled the door shut. "Don't worry, shrimp. You'll get big and strong one of these days" He said teasingly, and grunted when Harry elbowed him in the side. "Shut up!"  
She rolled her eyes. When the door shut, she spoke. "1517 North Belladonnia Way.." It was almost clear across town, and the driver huffed a bit. She grinned. "So Remus, are you going to stick to us like proverbial glue, or are you going to trust us to keep our tails outta fire?" she spoke with an impish look, obviously curious. She tilted her head to the side. "Hmm. I think..mom said Steak tonight, or Lasanga.." she shot a look at Remus, then Harry. "Mom's made up the spare bedroom for you, I think you'll be suprised by what's there, she's so excited about having someone besides me to spoil, she's been up there most of the afternoon. I believe she even went and got some posters for the bedroom, and a new comforter set.." she spoke the words casually. "I know she was going grocery shopping when I left so I doubt if she'll be back for a while, she probably wants to give you a chance to settle in before your bombarded by her and dad.." she tossed her hair. "You..will be right next to my room, and dad will probably want to take us out sometime this week. He'll be delighted to have someone male to talk too..I think he feels outnumbered by me and mom sometimes." she grinned.  
  
Harry and Remus both stared at her for a moment, wondering what happened to the bookworm, bossy Hermione they knew. It was Remus who spoke first, mirth dancing in his eyes. "I don't think you and Harry know what its like to have your tails OUT of the fire, Hermione, but I am going to stay out of your way as much as possible, I know you probably dont want an old fogey like me hanging around..." Harry's head whipped around and he glared at Remus. "You aren't old! You're just...just..erm.." Silence fell, and he shrugged mentally, not being able to find an appropriate word. "I don't mind having you around. You're pretty cool. I mean, you were the BEST defense against the dark arts teacher..and you wer..are..a maurader..." /and the last remaining link to my parents and to Sirius/ He added on quietly those emerald eyes darkening with sorrow before he determinedly shoved it away and grinned at him. "Besides, Hermione will need someone to talk to who actually -likes- books."  
She rolled her eyes. "And what time we aren't running amuck in my neighborhood..we'll be spending studying for this year's courses in Hogwartz.." She arched a slightly bushy eyebrow. "Don't think I've changed that much, but I've learned that one can not learn everything from books.." she glared at Harry. "Don't you dare laugh! It's you and Ron's fault anyhow, constantly distracting a girl from her studies..." she muttered. Trying to not be secretly pleased by their reactions. "And Remus, your welcome there as well, mom made up a room just for you if you want to hang around some, she knows you might be showing your nose around some, and your certainly welcome, oh, just one thing..." she winced.."All the doornobs at my house are silver..so please, let me and Harry open the doors for you?"  
  
Harry chuckled and reach over, mussing up Hermione's hair, then pulling her into a one-armed hug. "What would you do without us though, 'Mione?" But the playful mood faded when he heard the bit about the silver door-knobs, and he frowned. "Can't you like, transfigure them temporarily into wood? Or put some cloth over them or something? Cause there's no gaurantee that someones going to be around constantly to open the doors, and I don't wanna see you get hurt..."  
  
She nodded her head "I've already talked to dad about it, and he said him and mom would pick up some plastic slip covers for them, I hope you don't mind terribley much Remus" she felt small, mentioning this to him, but better to tell him now than see him hurt himself and feel guilty later she supposed. She hugged Harry back one armed, then glanced at Remus to check his reaction. She arched a brow. "Can I ask something Remus?" she tried not to smile. "You are housebroken, right?" before chuckling softly and settling back for the ride.  
  
Remus didnt even bother to sigh. He ran into problems everywhere he went, so it was nothing new. What was new, was anyone that was outside his ever-shrinking circle of friends being willing to go out of their way for him. He was lost in those thoughts, so it took a moment for Hermione's words to penetrate, but when they did, he jumped like he'd been shot, and turned to stare at her. "See if I do any magic for you this holiday, young lady!" He said sternly, then settled back in his seat, looking out the window, trying desperately not to give in to the smile that was threatening to take over his face. It was so nice to not be treated like he had some horrible disfigurement or a disease that you could catch merely by being in the same room with him. If the comment had came from the Malfoy's or Slytherins in general, it would have been an insult, but coming from Hermione...it was acceptance. Or at least, to Remus, thats what it felt like. Harry, meanwhile, looked aghast at Hermione's last words, and when Remus turned to look out the window, he stared at him concernedly, leaning forward to try and catch a glimpse of his face. When he did, and saw his lips twitching, he sighed in relief, and turned to his not-so-bushy haired friend. "So, how far is it to your house? Do you guys have a backyard? Are we allowed to go out there? How many chores a day do I have to do? Do I erm..get to eat with you guys all the time?" He flushed at that last sentence but, as the only muggles he had to go by were his aunt and uncle, he had to ask.  
  
She chuckled. Then took the questions at face value. "Our house is on the other side of london, we're about halfway there by now, we have a big backyard, and of course you can go out there, as for choirs, you don't have any, but your welcome to help me with mine if you want. All I have to do is fold laundry and dust. " she grinned a bit. "And yes, you get to eat with us all the time Harry. " She tweaked his nose. "We might even let Remus eat with us...if he askes nicely" she grinned cheekily at Remus, she felt somehow at ease with the man, that she felt not very often with anyone, save Harry and Ron. She glanced at him. "I hope you don't mind my teasing Remus." She asked, almost a bit nervously. "I told mum and dad that you had a really bad allergy reaction to silver." she looked serious.  
  
Harry smiled, his good mood returning from the small downslide, and he fell silent, content to lean his head back and close his eyes, and relax. /Wonder what it will be like, living with muggles.../ He thought to himself absently, tuning out Hermione and Remus un-consciously as he began to imagine. The former professor turned his head from the window, and gave hermione a half-smile. "I don't mind at all, Hermione. Its been ...too long since I've had it happen. Its nice." He said quietly. "I'm just glad that we dont have another full moon coming up while I'm there. That -would- be hard to explain." His eyes drifted to Harry, who looked rather peaceful, and some of the sorrow that was present almost constantly in the werewolfs eyes disappeared as he looked at his cub, and lifted a hand to smooth back the jet-black hair from Harry's eyes, absently noting he'd have to talk to him about getting a haircut.  
  
She grinned. "Yes, the noises from the cellar would be hard to explain"she said,before poking harry slightly with an elbow. "It'll be fine, you see. My mom and dad are nothing like the drusley's, you've seen them before, they're fun." she grinned. "Dad wants to take us to the zoo, and to the mall I think sometime, I hope you don't mind if they seem to have planned some outtings, if you don't wanna go on them, all ya have to do is say so." she arched a brow. She noticed the fond look in Remus's eyes, and couldn't blame him. Harry was really Remus's only tie to that family now, so he'd probably look at Harry very much like a son. She smiled a bit to herself, a bit of puppy love wouldn't hurt either of them. She chuckled to herself at her own thoughts' words usage.  
  
Harry didn't hear her words,as his imaginings had quickly given way to sleep. One that was actually pretty peaceful for once. It had been a while since he'd gotten a decent nights sleep, as the circles under his eyes had shown, and it had taken its toll on the young man. Sensing that Harry had faded into the realm of sleep, Remus gently pulled him over , wrapping an arm around his thin shoulders, and smiling as Harry instinctively got comfortable against him. "I'm sure that the both of you will have a great time." He murmured softly to Hermione, and then leant his head back and closed his eyes. It wouldn't bother him if he could catch a cat, or in his case, werewolfnap, at all. 


	4. Chapter Four: A muggle house and potty t...

~~~DISCLAIMER~~~Don't own it! Duh. CHAPTER FOUR: A muggle house and potty trained  
  
The car pulled up at her house, and smiling she popped the car door open. "Come on sleepy head's were' home" she spoke the words loudly enough to wake at least Remus, then spoke carefully. "Don't wake him if you don't have too, he's so tired." Her words unaccountabley gentle. "He doesn't look like he's had much sleep lately.." she pulled Hedwig's cage out, and motioned for the driver to pop the trunk, the man did, and she waited to see what Harry, or Remus carrying Harry would do. Remus started at Hermione's words, and then yawned widely, rubbing with his free hand at his face. His other arm was still wrapped around Harry, who was sleeping on peacefully. He hated to wake him up, but knew the boy would probably be embarrassed if he didnt. "Harry.." He called, running his fingers through the unkempt hair. "Harry, time to wake up...C'mon cub.." He continued the gentle talking, completely ignoring the fact that the cab driver was getting irritated, until Harry opened his eyes, and sat up, looking around blearily. "Here?" Harry asked, removing his glasses to rub at his eyes. Before anyone could speak though, it came back to him, and he slipped his glasses back on, and slid out of the car on Hermione's side, heading to the boot. Remus smiled softly as he got out of the cab himself, and sorted through the muggle money Dumbledore had given him, then paid the driver. When that was done, he hurried around to where Harry stood, which was now next to Hermione, and smiled. "Why don't you let me take the trunk cu-- Harry. Someone has to be able to open doors." He knew Hermione could do it, as she had a free hand, but it was just something he wanted to do. Harry didnt look like he was faring all that well physically, and as Remus had demonstrated so easily earlier, the weight of the trunk that was making Harry's fingers tremble as he held it, was practically nothing to him. After giving Remus an uncertain look, Harry nodded his head and handed the trunk off to his former professor and made a half-hearted attempt to straighten his hair. He knew it was a lost cause, but with him wearing Dudleys clothes, the same ones that he'd been wearing for years, he looked like...well, he looked like what he'd imagined a "guttersnipe" would look like.  
  
She smiled when she saw mum and dad where still gone. "Good..their not back yet, that gives us a chance to get settled." She grinned and tossed her long curly brown hair. "Come on lazabouts, let's get into the house, you can both nap later.." she teased. She headed towards the house, carrying Hedgwig's cage. Harry looked fit to collapse on them. "Come on you two, the house doesn't bite, I swear." She headed up the steps to the two story brick house, the yard was not perfect, and the flowerbeds out front looked carefully tended, red and pink and yellow roses, one might note, and baby's breath. She sniffed the air and sighed, and dug out her key, inserted it into the lock and turned the key. The door swung open, and she held it for the two of them. The house was not "fancy" in the way that the Drusley's was, but it was very welcoming, in fact, to someone who liked a comfortable house, it looked like heaven. The door was white, with a glasswork window in it the carpet where plush, but not luxiourisly so their was a coatrack near the door to place one's coat. Immedialtey one met a set of stairs up, but a medium sized living room, and a kitchen could vaguely be seen. As could what could only be a dining room. She wrinkled her nose. "Crookkkkk...comere Crook.." she hollered as she stuffed her door around the corner. "Bedrooms are upstairs, if ya wanna put the trunk up. First room is mum and dad's, then mine, then harry's, yours is right across from mine Remus..if you decide to stay some.." The wallpaper was pretty, but again, it wasn't a rich house, but one that had been lived in, and loved in.  
  
Harry followed after Hermione, making sure to open the door wide enough that Remus could his trunk in without a problem, and waited patiently for his former professor to clear it, before carefully latching it and finally allowing himself a good look around. It was only when Remus patiently cleared his throat from the top of the stairs that Harry stopped his inspection, and rushed up to join him, again carefully opening, waiting for Remus to clear from the room, and closing the door again. Once they were both in the hallway, the jet-haired teenager shoved his hands in his pockets and scuffed the toes of his worn trainers against the carpet lightly. "So uhm, I really meant it, I would like to have you around a bit..." He said, eyes fixed determinedly on his foot's activity. "Thanks Harry." He stood there, patiently waiting for Harry to open his bedroom door, and then grinned, and nudged him. "Earth to Potter, Come in, Potter." Harry blinked, and in explanation, Remus pointed at the room Hermione had designated as his, and grinned again at the blush that crawled up Harry's too pale skin.  
  
The bedroom itself was not fancy, but it wasn't bare either,The bedroom had a good sized, comfortable looking bed with lots of pillows, a nice, clean dresser, a stand-perch for Hedwig with a latter. A mirror on the closet. The closet was big enough to walk in. But it was the room itself that caught one's attention. The bed, the comforter, was a what could only be a muggle interpertation of a fantasy scene,a castle, a wizard that to Hermoine's view, resembled dumbledore to an extent, it was a beautiful blue-green, silver, and white masterpeice that was..Herm had to admit, beautiful. Her own gift- given early to set the mood of the room, was wrapped and sitting on the dresser with a tag on it that said. "Early Birthday Pressy" Hermoine paused just outside the room. "Mom got the comforter set for you, and the wall posters, one was of a griffon, and the other was a typical boy's poster, a race car and driver from the muggle world. "She thought you'd be more comfortable if the room felt like something you might be used too" she spoke from the doorway. It was nothing fancy, but it would have to do. She just hoped her mom hadn't embaressed Harry.  
  
After Harry opened Remus' bedroom door for him, he turned to Hermione and smiled. "The room was great!" And it was. It looked like what he could imagine a typical boy's room looking like, and that appealed very, very much to Harry Potter, the "boy-who-lived" who apparently hadn't been typical from the moment he was born on. "I'll open the gift you got me on my birthday, if you don't mind. Its...i'm just not used really to getting anything at all, so I erm...treasure it." He flushed and quickly turned to peek in Remus room, coming nearly face to chest with the werewolf. "Ah, ready then, Remus?" Over his head, Remus' kind eyes sparkled in shared amusement at Hermione, and he clapped Harry on the back. "Ladies first, Harry." Harry gave him a blank look, and Remus shook his head in mock consternation. "To go downstairs, cub. In most, if not all cases, except when it comes to a time when a lady may possibly encounter danger, it is polite to always let the female of the pa--group go first."Hermoine grinned. She knew what he'd almost said. She paused. "Remus, since your potty trained, the bathroom is the door right next to yours.." she scampered down the stairs, giggling to herself. "Come on lazy's...we might as well raid the fridge for soda's.." 


	5. Chapter Five: Forming the Pack

~~~DISCLIAMER~~~Don't Don't don't. Durh. ~CHAPTER FIVE~ Forming the pack  
  
Harry began to toss and turn in his bed as the now too familiar nightmare of the debacle at the Department of Mysteries began. He shivered as he found himself walking down the long hallway, feeling as though there were dementors all around him, just out of sight. Then abruptly he was in the prophecy room, and in the blink of an eye, fighting to maintain his hold on the prophecy, and then he heard the familiar words of Sirius as he battled his cousin, Bellatrix Black, and tried to close his eyes, knowing it was hopeless to cry out. He'd tried so many times, and it never changed anything. The red light flashed, searing Harry's eyes which he could not shut, no matter how he tried, and in desperation, he gave a furious wrench of his body, trying to turn around, and the next think he knew, he'd turned and hit the stone wall of the Department. The weird twist to the dream woke him, and he groaned as he awoke, rubbing his nose, which he'd tried to flatten in his sleep, by bringing it in contact with the floor. "Figures..." He muttered.  
  
The present on the dresser gleamed slightly. Almost as if it had been wrapped to tempt Harry. Hermoine, in her room had been sleeping peacefully. Hearing a noise, she stood, and mumbled sleepily. She better check to make sure Harry is okay. He might be having a nightmare again. She knew he had them. Mumbling to herself she pattered over to Harry's door in her big concealing nightgown. Her feet where bare, but otherwise the nightgown was concealing, she didn't knock, not wanting to wake remus or her parents. She turned the handle and poked her head in. "Harry?" she whispered. Not wanting to scare him. "You okay?  
  
Remus awoke almost instantly,ever alert expecially with his sensitive hearing to his 'cub''s distress. He rose soundlessly, and started toward his door, only to stop as he heard Hermione coming out of hers. He stood there for a moment, undecisive, and then went to his rather battered trunk, which he'd bought second hand to replace his suitcase when it had finally "gave up the ghost', and carefully opened the lid. Inside he had a small supply of Dreamless Sleep Potion that Severus had grudgingly given him at Dumbledore's request for Harry. Taking it out, he sat on the end of his bed, allowing Harry and Hermione time to talk, at the same time he allowed himself a chance to better wake up. One hand drifted up to scratch at the thick hair, that was practically "Fur" covering his well-toned torso, another of the advantages that came to being a werewolf, and one that most didnt really ever know about. After all, not many ever had wanted to see a male werewolf undressed, even partially, once they knew what they were, did they?  
  
Harry held in a curse as Hermione opened his door, and climbed to his feet, glad he'd never had the urge to sleep starkers as tugged at the edge of his pajama bottoms. "'Lo 'Mione." He said quietly. "I just had a dream, that's all." Anticipating the most obvious question, he held up a hand quickly to forestall her speaking, and quickly added on. "Not about Voldemort. Well..not directly anyways..it was about...about the Department..." She slipped on into the room, "You okay?" she asked hesitantly, her gaze worried. "I can't say that I know how it feels Harry, cause to be honest I don't, but I am there for you, even if it's to have someone to rage at, or just to listen.." She looked at him. "And Harry, do me a favor, and open your present tonight..I think it will help.."  
  
piritflames_tornsoul: He gave an adorable half-smile at this, and nodded his head slightly. "I know, I'm just not ready to talk about it yet." He dropped the subject, and rose to his feet, tossing the covers that had rolled out of the bed with him back upon it, and padded over to the dresser, to get the present that had practically been sending out "open me" signals or so it seemed to Harry's eager mind. Bringing it back over to the bed, he climbed up and sat cross legged on the middle of the mattress, and patted the end of the bed. "C'mon and sit, 'Mione. I don't bite." Pretty sure that she would obey, he began undoing the ribbon that held his present wrapped, and then peeling back the wrapping paper. When he finally had it completely unveiled, and took in what it was, a shocked look grew on his face, and he lifted questioning emerald eyes to her face. Remus, finding that he was waiting a bit longer than he had expected, rose from his bed and again went to his trunk, this time getting out a sheet of parchment and a muggle invention that Arthur Weasley had gotten him hooked on, a ball point pen. He liked it because of the silence over the scratching that a quill made. Going over to the small writing desk that had been transfigured his first night here, he sat down on the similiarly transfigured chair, and began to write. "Miss Weasly..."  
  
It was a picture frame, about a 6 by 5, it was a picture of them at Sirius's Family Home, now of course, Harry's..The picture showed them moving. It was Ron, Harry, and Sirius, Sirius was playing Harry a game of wizard's chess..they where talking, hermoine remembered when she had snapped the photo. She settled onto the bed. "I didn't know if the picture would upset you, but I know you have so little to remind yourself of him..I just...I just hope that it doesn't make you upset or mad at me.." she looked at him. "I hope you don't mind, I just thought, I thought you needed to remember good times with him too." she looked at her friend, worried she had overstepped her bounds of friendship. But even if it enraged Harry, that too, was needed. He sat there, studying the picture for a long time, running the pad of his index finger over Sirius' figure, and when he looked up at Hermione, tears were streaking down his cheeks. 'I miss him, 'Mione. I mean, I know logically that its not my fault that he's dead, cause Voldemort has tricked lots of people smarter than I am, but he didn't trick you...if only I'd listened to you..." Harry sniffled and wiped his nose on the back of his hand, trying to fight back the tears that were determined to come.  
  
She shook her head "Sometimes, stuff happens for reasons that we don't understand Harry..even I don't understand why Sirius was taken away from us. We can't control everything that happens, and we can't stop everything." She said the words carefully. Looking at him. "You know, I miss him too..we all do, and I know someone who misses him almost as much as you do, if not more." She looked at him, then ruffled his hair and gave him a one armed hug. "Remus..misses him, misses him so much that he's lost..I've seen it in his eyes, just as you have. I think you should talk to him.." She seperated herself. "I suggest trying to sleep, or going over to talk to Remus, you know he won't mind.." She stood, and headed towards the door. "I'm heading back to bed, and Harry.." she looked at him. "It really wasn't your fault..and that's my unbiased opinion. If it was me. I would have reacted the same way. I've seen hundred's of people do many stupid things, but an act of love, no matter the outcome, can never be stupid, just honest, and their's nothing wrong with that." She looked at him, then slid out the door, shutting it behind her, and padded towards her own room.  
  
Harry didn't return the hug,but it wasn't to be rude just more that he was thinking over what she'd said, and he already knew who she was talking about before she'd said his name. However, a part of him was afraid. What if he got close to Remus, and Remus died too? Then Harry would have no link to his parents, no connection to Siri...just then Harry realised with a sudden maturity and insight, exactly how unfair he was being to Remus, he was treating him as an object. Totally overlooking him as a person...just the way..."just the way people treat me..." He whispered. He didnt really even know Remus, other than a few basic facts, and a certain familiarity with him. Determination filled him then, and he looked down at the picture he held in his hands. "No one can ever replace you, Sirius. Just like no one can replace Mum and Dad. Remus is a member of the Order, its possible he may die anyways before the war is over. I'm going to try and be his friend, if he'll let me." He repeated the last sentence, and then scooted off the end of the bed, standing the picture frame upright on his dresser before quietly opening his door and walking to Remus' bedroom. Once there, he knocked quietly.  
  
Remus was just finishing up the correspondance to the youngest Weasley when he heard the knock at his door. Quickly, but quietly and gracefully, he rose to his feet, grabbed his wand from the bedside table, and walked toward the door. By that time though, he'd gotten close enough to Harry that his spell-dimmed sense of smell picked up the familiar scent of his cub, and it was with a smile, yet a bit of apprehension that he opened the door, and looked at Harry. "Come in." He said softly, standing back and allowing Harry into the room. He gestured toward the bed, and then retrieved the bottle of Dreamless Sleep Potion, handing it to the teen. "Severus warns that you're not to take this too often, you can get addicted to it, and it could possibly start losing its affect on you, but we thought...well, we thought you might like the assuredness of being able to go to sleep at night -knowing- you won't be tortured by nightmares and visions.  
  
Harry took the bottle, and smiled at Remus. "Thanks...Moony." He said, watching his old professor's face. When no sign of anger or disapproval came, the smile grew, and he rose to his feet, walking across to somewhat awkwardly embrace the werewolf. When he pulled back, he flattened his hair down over his scar in a reflexive gesture, and bit his lip. "Erm..Pr..Moony..could we...could we be friends? Just Remus and Harry? Not Professor and Student Friends or Both Friends of Sirius friends..." He paused, wondering if Remus understood what he was trying to say, and was relieved when Moony nodded. "I think Moony and Cub will make fine friends." Harry raised a brow. "Cub?" "Well, you're the child of the original pack I had, so quite naturally, my nickname for you became Cub." Harry nodded and tried the nickname out. "Cub..." He grinned. "I like it! Its a lot better than the boy-who-lived." Moony's grin matched his. "And a lot easier to say too.. Now, best you should get some sleep Cub, as should I. We've got an outing to the Zoo tomorrow, I believe." Remus walked over and picked up the parchment laying on his desk, drawing Harry's attention to it for the first time, as he carefully folded it, scribbled a name on the outside and brought it back to Harry. "Send this off with Hedwig, please? To the Weasleys." Harry nodded his head, gave his former professor one last hug, and left the room. He didnt think overmuch of the fact that Remus was sending a letter to Ginny, and after sending Hedwig off, who'd just returned from a hunt, and taking a small sip of the dreamless sleep potion, his last thought before he fell asleep was. "I'm part of a pack...cool." 


	6. Chapter Six: Letters and Deatheaters

~~~DISCLAIMER~~~Don't own em. CHAPTER SIX: Letters and Deatheaters  
  
Ginny, of all people, wasn't sleeping, she'd had a nightmare and woke up shivering, she hadn't woke anyone with her dreams yet, and she prefered to keep it that way. Quietly she made her way to her desk, and flipped open the Defense book that she'd gotten with the money that Fred and George had given her for helping out with the shop. She sighed and started to read again. It was all she really did anymore, she was almost as much of a bookworm as Hermoine was. She shook her red head. Why did she have to dream of that night, in such vivid detail. It never seemed to fail her, almost every night now was punctuated with nightmares. Her eyes, black circled, her body, exhausted. Her mind however, was alive and willing to be up. She sighed, resting her head against the book. Hermoine, of course, couldn't sleep either, she was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. "I hope he's okay" she mumbled, and after hearing Harry return to his room, she settled down a great deal, and stared at the wall. "I well..I hope that I haven't bugged him.." she closed her eyes..remembering earlier in the day, remus had almost said she was part of his "pack".  
  
After Harry left the room, Remus found himself doing something he'd noticed Harry doing, standing there, lost in thought. Or in his case at least, just standing there, taking nothing of his current surroundings in as he smiled in the direction of the door. The fact that Harry wanted to be his friend was great, but the fact that Harry wanted to be his friend for his own merits, not because he was a link to his parents or Sirius...it felt like his heart was going to burst, it had seemed to swell so much at this thought. Many of the lines that had etched themselves upon the werewolves face seemed to disappear as all sadness was pushed back for a few moments. Shaking his head, wondering at the upturn in his luck, Remus climbed back in bed, and pulled the covers up, snuggling down into the bed. He reviewed in his head, as he drifted off to sleep, the short letter he'd written to Ginny Weasley in response to her letter. It had become a regular thing between them, something that had surprised him much at first, but he didn't mind it in the slightest, nor did he think much about the girl's request to learn more about defense against the dark arts. With Voldemort freshly returned, it was common sense to learn to defend yourself as much as possible in his opinion, so aside from some advice on how to deal with an over amorous boyfriend, from the male perspective, after all, he'd seen plenty of girls, before Lily, and definitely including Lily dealing with James, and heard James complaining about it later, he had included a new type of shielding spell, and three other spells. One to blind the opponent, the bone-breaker curse, and finally a hair-growth charm. The last one was more included to make the younger girl smile. It was habit for Remus to include at least one slightly silly, though useful spell in the lot of them. And they were always well detailed, with descriptions of the wand movements and correct pronunciation, and then he'd ended the letter with a simple Rest Well, Ginger ---Moony. battle starts?)  
  
She sighed,and forced herself to stand and head towards her bed. Sometimes she hated her bed. It was always so quiet there, almost like a torture place for her now. But she made herself lay down,and she buried her face in the pillow, and quietly, she started to cry, covering her head to muffle the sound. She needed the release, and so much was wrong now, nobody Noticed her. Not her parents, nor her siblings..no one..she felt her shoulders shake, and after a while, she drifted off into sleep.  
  
Outside the burrow, leaning against a tree, suitably assured no one could see him because the invisibility cloak wrapped around him, Lucius Malfoy stood watching the ...well, he hesitated to even call it a house. It was more of a pig pen. /Really/ He mentally sneered. /Do thos idiots even realize what a disgrace they are to the pureblood wizarding name?!/ His pale blue eyes narrowed, and his fingers tightened around his wand. He could barely restrain himself from attacking and putting him out of his misery, by killing all of them. However, the fact that he knew the Dark lord would put him under the cruciatus and any other torture that happened to cross the...man's mind at the moment, managed to hold him back. He looked around, checking to make sure Nott and Goyle Snr.'s disillusionment charms had not faded, and then returned to his thoughts, though this time they were led in a different direction. The break from Azkaban that Voldemort had engineered not three weeks ago. With the Dementors on his side, Lucius supposed it wasn't that much of an effort, but never-the-less, it had just reinforced his loyalty. /Soon/ He thought to himself, /Draco will be old enough to join the honoured ranks, and do me proud. I've already told Voldemort much about the boy, I expect he'll do quite well./ While this was going on, three other death-eathers, low ranked ones that had just recently joined, continued to creep closer, trying to see past, and work past, some of the charms put on the burrow to deflect this sort of thing, or a possible attack.  
  
George was up, playing with their new invention. It was a land-mirror, or so they'd taken to call it. It showed the area around the house, and George was watching the area near Hermoine's house with interest. He frowned slightly, and wondered if he could see close range stuff. Fred glanced over at him, his brother was working on something else. George tapped his wand against the mirror, and looked into it. He saw the burrow..and with a frown saw something moving in the shadows. He stared, startled. His hand instinctively clenching his wand. He stared harder, his jaw clenching. Their was someone out there, no, several someone's..he soon saw. Through anger filled clenched teeth. "Fred..we got company.." not even turning his gaze away from the mirror..his words loud enough for only his twin.  
  
Goyle sighed sitting down with a bump and picking up a stick, breaking it into smaller pieces, only to stop when Lucius turned towards him and hissed "Stop that, you idiot!" It took a moment for the insult to make its way through, but when it did, Goyle Snr. lumbered to his feet and flicked off Lucius, forgetting, as per usual, that Lucius was unable to see his actions since he was disillusioned. Pretty soon though, the incident was forgotten, but other smaller incidents of the same nature were happening around the perimeter of the house. Pure-blood wizards just werent trained in being stealthy, and doing jobs like surveying. Why do it yourself when you could just simply hire a nobody to do it for you? It was demeaning. Yet when the Dark lord told you to do something, you did it, or you died. It was all very simple, even Goyle and Crabbe Snr's could understand it. All of the Death-Eaters though, were blithely unaware that those inside the burrow were aware of their presence firestorm_of_atlantica: They both stared into the Land-Mirror for a moment, then nodded their heads. "Alright..this is what we'll do.." Fred spoke. "You go wake mum and dad, and the others, I'll start mixing some of those..highly explosive potions we had problems with. I'll head downstairs as soon as I' have them ready..you keep everyone quiet, no lights, don't let them be near the doors...or windows.." He whispered to his twin. His twin, knowing better than to object, hurried out of the room, crouching low so that the noise wouldn't travel. He walked stealthy to his parents room. 


End file.
